1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to cartons adapted for both shipping and display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, numerous arrangements have been proposed for cartons which are suitable for shipping and which can also be adapted for use in a display setting. One challenge has been to minimize the amount of paperboard material used in such arrangements, and advances are continually being sought. While interests of manufacturing efficiency have been given considerable attention, it is also necessary to maintain the attractiveness of the carton, especially when the carton is to be put on display to consumers either at a point of sale, or within a store interior.
At times, cartons in commercial use are directed to different types of recipients. For example, cartons holding a larger quantity of commercial items may be directed to merchandisers or stores, and the quantity of commercial items contained in the carton may be so large as to be inappropriate for sales to individual consumers. It is therefore desirable that a carton arrangement intended for both commercial merchandising as well as consumer sales be readily reconfigurable to accommodate both types of users. It is important in this regard, especially when considering consumer displays, that cartons employed for such displays remain neat and attractive after the carton assembly is divided into component part-s and parts are removed to adapt the carton components ready for display. Of particular concern is the preservation of art work carried on outer liners of the carton material, since these surfaces are visible to the consumer and play a significant role in attracting the consumer""s interest.
The invention is directed to substantially flat-sided containers made from unitary carton blanks of paperboard, corrugated board or other suitable materials, such as plastic. The blanks are folded and adhesively secured or otherwise fastened to form enclosed cartons of familiar shape, having six rectangular side walls. The cartons are constructed to withstand the rigors of shipping multiple commercial items. The cartons are also adapted for ready conversion into a point of sale display, presenting the commercial units within the cartons in an attractive display.
It is an object of the invention to provide a carton for display and shipping of product units.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carton of the above-described type which is readily divisible into two or more components.
A further object of the invention is to provide a carton of the above-described type which is readily converted into a display mode without sacrificing attractiveness of graphics and other information carried on the carton exterior.
These and other objects according to principles of the present are provided in a carton for display and shipping of product units, comprising carton portions disposed side-by-side. Each said carton portion has opposed side walls, opposed front and back walls and a bottom wall, cooperating to form an open top receptacle. The said carton portion front walls include removable panels and a monolithic lid member includes a front wall covering the front walls of said carton portions, an opposed back wall covering the back walls of said carton portions and a top wall covering said carton portions. The front wall of said lid member includes a first removable zipper strip partially covering the front walls of the said carton portions, and the back wall of said lid member includes a second removable zipper strip partially covering the back walls of the said carton portions. The lid member top wall defines a line of weakness generally aligned with adjacent, side-by-side sidewalls of said carton portions, so that, with removal of said first and said second zipper strips, individual closed carton members are formed.
Further objects of the invention are attained in a carton of the above-described type in which removable panels of the carton portions include pull tabs which are exposed by recesses formed in the lid member front wall so that, with a removable zipper strip removed, the front wall of the lid member and the removable are removed as a unit, re-configuring the carton portions for display in a single action.